They Are Such Headaches
by arelialuminot
Summary: Takeda has a really bad headache and Ukai decides to try to help him. This is literally pure fluff. Also, this is my first Haikyuu fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy it. If you have some constructive criticism for my writing, please review/message!


They are such headaches

It had been a good day, until Ukai had gotten home. The dark when he entered the flat suggested that Takeda was having another one of the migraines. The team had been particularly rowdy and Ukai had had to leave early to get to his store but Takeda had assured him at the time that he had it under control. However, the team could get rather...enthusiastic and loud. The sounds could bounce off the walls terribly, and give one an awful headache. Takeda seemed to be prone to those after practice.

It hadn't been long since they had decided to move in together. It had been a bit of a quick decision but ever since then, he had thought that he could slowly figure Takeda out. However, when he thought he finally had him, finally got at least some of him figured out, but then there was something new that came along. One of those new things were the migraines.

They ranged in pain scale. Sometimes, they'd just be a regular headache, making his eyes seem almost pinched, but other times he'd be holed up in their room, blackout curtains drawn shut, that they had specifically bought for these migraines, and curled up under the blankets. He had soon realized that it was both sound and light that affected these migraines, making it nearly impossible to help and be in the same room.

It seemed this one was not that bad when he made his way as quietly as he could into the living room, he was curled up on the couch, not in their bed, and the curtains in the room were not drawn. He relaxed, letting out a breath. Looking to Takeda, he was thinking of ways to help him out, at least a little bit. Finally, an idea dawned on him and he quickly made his way to the kitchen.

He was trying to be quiet, as it seemed as if the black haired man was asleep. So, he went about his task of making hot chocolate as quietly as possible. It was a bit comical, if he was being honest with himself. He was placing things down and moving things so slowly in an attempt to keep the rustles and clinks to a minimum.

While this task that should have been ephemeral dragged on, he thought of what he should do next. He had to think of what else he could do for his boyfriend. Glancing to the hot chocolate, which was taking _forever _to cook, he got an idea. He grinned, and when it was finally done, he fixed the hot chocolate and put two rather large marshmallows into it.

Walking back into the room with two steaming mugs, he set them down on the end table by the couch and gently touched Takeda's shoulder, picking up the mug that was meant for the other man. Ukai knelt down, trying to get him to wake.

The man slowly opened his eyes, the edges of his eyes seeming to be pinched in pain. "Hi." He whispered, probably not realizing he was whispering so softly. However, Ukai took it as a caveat as to what his volume should be.

"Hey." He whispered back. "Mind sitting here for me?" He patted the spot in the floor next to him. Hopefully, Takeda wouldn't ask questions. Just in case he did, he showed him the hot chocolate. "I don't want you to accidentally spill it on yourself." He stated as softly as he could while still being audible.

Takeda seemed to not be in the mood to ask questions, as he slowly made his way to sitting in the floor with him; a soft, pained smile on his face. Ukai sighed, and gently handed him the hot beverage.

"Here." He whispered a bit gruffly, a smile on his lips. Usually, he wasn't so careful about someone, not even Takeda, however he was when these headaches came on. It was something that worried him a bit but he supposed it was something that came from all the stress of being persistent on practice matches and coaches and on the vice principal on letting that damn grudge _go. _Ukai knew Takeda just wanted to be the best faculty advisor he could be for these kids, while not knowing much about volleyball.

"Hang on. I'm going to get behind you." Ukai told him, slowly getting settled. Takeda's back was to him and his legs were on either side of him.

Should he do this? Was it even a good idea to begin with? He took a deep breath, giving himself a mental slap before, as gently as he could, ran his fingers through Takeda's hair. It was rather short, but soft. Obviously very well cared for, however it was a bit tangled due to him laying on the couch. He wondered for how long his lover had been laying there.

A soft, content sigh told him that this was, in fact, a good idea. A feeling of pride swelled up in him. He had figured out how to help him with this. These headaches and the feeling of helplessness have been bothering him as of late. He knew there was no way he could help with the particularly bad migraines, but now there was something he could do about these.

Continuing to run his fingers through Takeda's hair, he murmured softly. "So, how was the rest of practice today? I bet they got pretty...excited." He gave a quiet chuckle. He knew Takeda was probably dying to talk about it, as it was usually the thing they talked about on the way home.

"They were quite loud, as you can probably tell." Takeda whispered softly, dewy brown eyes drifting shut. That ever present smile was on his face whenever he talked about his team. He was so proud of them and Ukai found it so endearing. Because, no matter what, Takeda never seemed to lose hope in them. "They were really enthusiastic due to that new strategy you showed them before you had to go."

Ukai smiled softly and nodded. "They seemed it." He told him, letting them fall back into silence. Continuing to run his fingers through Takeda's hair as they both finished and set aside their drinks, he found himself doing the motion almost instinctively. He leaned back relaxing a bit as he focused on the feeling of the strands moving through his fingers.

Just a little bit later, however, Takeda's head tipped back against the couch cushion. Ukai blinked his eyes open, as they had drifted shut, wondering what that was and looked down to him. He grinned, rolling his eyes a bit at the dorkishness of his lover.

He had fallen asleep, probably due to the rather soothing motion of fingers in his hair. He continued, gently massaging his temple with the other hand. A content sigh left the sleeping man and he smiled.

Yes. It was definitely a good day.


End file.
